


Me

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: And another snapshot of life with Tommy and Barbara, set post series and inspired by a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Me

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“This is going to end in disaster.”

Barbara gave me the side eye. “That’s very optimistic.”

I squeezed her shoulder while smiling at her fondly. “You always know the right thing to say.”

Her response was to stick her tongue out at me, which made me laugh. “That’s such an attractive look.”

“Flatterer.”

“I try Milady.”

She punched me playfully in the arm. “What time are you on?”

“You make it sound like I’m an actor about to perform Shakespeare.”

“Well, it will be a performance! You’re hardly going to stand up and give a speech telling everyone what you honestly think of our esteemed leader as he heads off into retirement.”

“I want to.”

“And I’d pay good money to see you do it, if we had a getaway car that went from nought to sixty without having an asthma attack.”

“We have, we came in the Bristol, not your Astra!”

“Meow.” 

“You started it, picking on my beautiful classic…”

“Tank!”

I pouted, “If I remember correctly someone once asked me if they could drive it more frequently.”

“Nah, couldn’t have been me.”

“It definitely wa…” Our banter was curtailed abruptly by someone coughing behind me. I turned to see a nervous looking constable. 

“Sir, Ma’am. I’m sorry to interrupt but I was asked to find you. It’s time for your speech.”

“I’ll be right there.”

He scurried away, causing Barbara and I to laugh.

“Our reputation precedes us.”

“As always.”

“It’s time for you to tell the assembled hoi polloi just how wonderful Evans is, and how his retirement will be a sad loss to the Met police.”

“And what will you be doing while I’m up there humiliating myself?”

“Standing in your eyeline, trying to make you laugh.”

“Please don’t, this is going to be hard enough as it is without you trying to distract me.”

“Think of it as a challenge.”

“And what do I get if I meet your challenge.”

Standing on tiptoe, she whispered softly in my ear.

“Me.”


End file.
